


Rouge the Pirate Thief - Story Collection

by HeroesLegacy



Series: Story Collection [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Marineford Events, Baby Ace, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pirate Portgas D. Rouge, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Romance, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesLegacy/pseuds/HeroesLegacy
Summary: I've been wanting to write a story collection of Portgas D. Rouge for ages and here's my chance! I have many plans, such as a basic Rouge storyline, time travel AU, Marine AU, etc, etc. Hope you have fun browsing!
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Portgas D. Rouge, Buggy & Portgas D. Rouge, Gol D. Roger & Portgas D. Rouge, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Monkey D. Garp & Portgas D. Rouge, Portgas D. Ace & Portgas D. Rouge, Whitebeard | Edward Newgate & Portgas D. Rouge
Series: Story Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917088
Comments: 57
Kudos: 156





	1. The Beginning AU

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been wanting to write about Portgas D. Rouge for such a long time now and this has gotten me excited. I do have a lot of projects (including writing my own book 'The Wardens of Strar') going on right now so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update this but I'm so happy to finally be started on it.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

The sun was shining and the seas were bright blue, calling to those awaiting adventure, enticingly them to join it, to sail upon it's waves. Rouge grinned, she had spent all her life on Baterilla, knew it's lands like the back of her hand. The forests, the cities, the shores, they were all hers.

Now it was time to explore the open world before her.

She carefully placed her mother's hibiscus flower in her hair, and climbed into her ship. Her parents were retired now, living happily in their home deep within the forest and they would probably remain that way for the rest of their days.

Rouge couldn't do it though, not at the start of her life. She needed to explore, to sail upon the sea, to obey it's call.

So with a happy bout of laughter she pushed off, letting the water and wind carry her off. Her parents yelled their goodbyes and Rouge waved them off, Kari, her childhood friend, was at their side. They would be the only ones to know or care about her leaving.

Rouge was a loner by nature after all.

That was fine though, all she needed was adventure.

Although gold was nice too.

Rouge laughed. "Maybe I should just steal it off the pirates. I'm sure the Marines won't mind."

Two months later she had her first bounty after her ninety-ninth dine and dash. It was also the first time she ran into a future Pirate King, quite literally.

Not that either of them knew of that yet.

It had taken two days to finally lose the love struck moron.

.::.

Roger laid against the railing, whining.

"Stop whinging, Roger. She was always going to lose us with that speedy boat she's got," Rayleigh sighed. "How she's even survived in a small boat in the Grandline baffles me."

"But she's so beautiful! And fierce and clever and-"

"And stunning, amazing, bad ass- Yes Captain, she's the only thing you've talked about these past two days." Shanks teased. "You didn't even get her name. She gave you her food bill and fled while you stared after her. Jaw hanging and everything."

"Then you got caught by the chef and had to pay for all her food," Buggy chipped in.

"Worth it," Roger beamed. "Shanks, Buggy, that is what you call a goddess. That lady should have statues created of her! Paintings dedicated to her likeness! She is the kind of lady you fall in love with the moment you see her."

"She knocked you on your ass the first time you met her," Shanks laughed.

"I'll never forget it," Roger gushed.

"Then you're in luck. I have her Wanted Poster." Taro waved the poster. "It's brand new too."

They all jumped when Roger descended upon Taro, snatching the poster out his hands with almost greedy eyes. Rayleigh sighed, hopefully learning the young lady's name would finally put Roger off, the girl looked half his age too.

There would be no reason why she would be interested in him.

Roger lit up. "Portgas D. Rouge."

"She's a 'D'? Uh oh," Shanks winced.

"Not another one!" Buggy complained.

Rayleigh glanced over the Wanted Poster, seeing the grinning woman posing suggestively for the photo. Her eyes bright and her hair wild looking. It was the hibiscus that caught his attention though.

"Hibiscus Rouge. She seems to mainly be a thief." Taro explained. "She's been robbing pirates and doing dine and dashes."

"I'm keeping this." Roger grinned, hugging the Wanted Poster to his chest.

.::.

Rouge slammed her bottle of rum down. "5,000,000?! That's pathetic!"

She took a few deep gulps before shaking off her disappointment. A savage grin made it's way on to her face instead and Rouge laughed. "Well then, guess if they want to name me a pirate, I'll have to act like a proper one."


	2. Pirate AU - Her Dorks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pirate AU is pretty much The Beginning AU, just following Rouge throughout her days, unless I state otherwise. The other AUs will probably be their own things though, depending on what I write. So this is probably about a year later after Rouge and Roger first met.

Rouge walked through the park, counting the gold in her pouch, when a commotion caught her ears. She frowned, hearing the yells and it deepened at the sight of dark smoke in the air near the port.

Where her ship was. 'Little Red' the feisty little lady, her truest companion out on the seas. If somebody had hurt her baby there would be hell to pay, that was for sure.

Rouge pocketed her coin, promising herself that she could count it later, and marched on towards the docks. She spotted her baby, perfectly fine, all nice and clean, but it was the ship parked next to Little Red that made Rouge grimaced.

The Oro Jackson.

That meant to Roger Pirates were here.

Rouge could marvel the beauty of the ship. To the beautifully carved food, to the smooth finish and the mermaids. The mermaids made Rouge want to sing. They were just gorgeous.

Her hands twitched.

She wanted to steal it. Oh so badly but that lovely ship couldn't be sailed by Rouge alone. It needed a crew, a crew which Rouge didn't have or want.

She had her darling Little Red.

Rouge glanced around, spotting the smoking building far across the docks. It was the stall Rouge had eaten at earlier, enjoying a few fruit salads and some tea. She could see the crowd around it, the crowd of dorks that made her sigh.

" _Don't tell Rayleigh I set the shop on fire!"_ Roger cried.

" _How did you even manage that, Captain?!"_ Buggy complained. _"Why are you an idiot?!"_

" _Don't be mean! I was just admiring the candles! Rouge loves candles-"_

Rouge nodded. Candles were nice and soothing.

" _Every time we try go out you get us into trouble, Captain."_ Taro snapped. _"Be more responsible! At least for the kids!"_

" _Boring,"_ Roger sulked.

" _How are we even meant to put out this fire?"_ Shanks asked. _"Or are we just going to bail before the Marines arrive?"_

" _We can't leave! Rouge is here."_

" _By the Seas, seriously Captain? All you ever think about is Rouge-san!"_ Scopper complained.

" _She is a-"_

" _A Goddess who needs to be painted, sculptured and worshipped. We know."_ Sunbell sighed.

Rouge had been trying to muffle her laughter but at that moment it escaped her. She threw her head back and laughed away. Roger swung round instantly, perking up.

"Rouge!"

"You're just a bunch of dorks!" Rouge grinned gleefully.

Roger raced for her, with that big, goofy grin on his face but Rouge merely raised a boot, allowing it to plant in his face. She didn't want to get tackled by one of his hugs, no thank you. She liked her ribs whole and happy.

Roger slid off her foot and face planted the ground. Rouge chuckled fondly, leaning down to ruffle his hair.

"We do this every time. Why do you never dodge?"

Roger sat up, grinning. "It makes you smile. It's so pretty."

"You've been chasing me for a year now, Roger. Why are you so persistent?"

"The moment I first laid eyes on you, you took my breath away."

Rouge smiled. "I think that's because I ran straight into you. Quite literally."

"I'll never forget it," Roger sighed happily.

"I knocked you onto your ass."

"Best moment ever."

Rouge shook her head. "You're such a dork."

" _Captain! The fire's spreading!"_

" _The fire that you made!"_

" _Stop flirting and help put it out!"_

"Your crew's trying to get your attention," Rouge pointed out.

Roger finally looked up and gaped. The fire had spread, now raging across the street while the idiots all panicked.

"They were small candles. What did you do to them?" Rouge couldn't help but ask.

Roger grimaced. "You don't want to know."

"I swear if Garp hears about this and starts chasing us I'm going to be pissed," Rouge shook her head.

"Relax, we're at the docks. There's plenty of water about."

" _IT CAUGHT ON TO A SHIP!"_

" _STOP PANICKING AND GO GET WATER, BUGGY!"_

" _WHAT WATER?! I'M NOT GOING NEAR SEA WATER, SHANKS! I'LL DROWN!"_

" _JUST DON'T FALL IN IT!"_

"We should probably stop watching and help," Roger admitted.

"Why should I help? I didn't start the fire."

"Aw, but Rouge, it'll be fun."

"Your crew doesn't look like they're having a fun time."

"ROGER!" Rayleigh snarled from across the street. He was marching towards the flames, livid.

"EEP!" Roger yelped.

Rouge blinked when Roger grabbed her wrist, tugging her into a run. They sprinted down the street and she laughed. Laughed at how easy and carefree this moron was, despite him being probably in his forties. He acted like such a child.

He was her dork though. Him and his crew.


	3. Roger AU - Don't Insult Rouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Roger AU is pretty much stories from Roger's point of view instead of Rouge's.

Roger gulped down the alcohol, laughing happily. Karai Bari Island was a nice, warm place, with palm trees and a mountainside view. Buggy loved the place, though Shanks kept complaing that there was nothing to do. Now the pair were once again arguing while Rayleigh tried to reign them in.

Seagull groaned. "Why can those two never shut up and agree on something?"

"It makes things more entertaining," Roger grinned.

The bar was rather small, but charming. It was quieter than their usual hang outs, but the view was making Buggy happy and it was nice to see the kid getting some peace of mind. He knew Buggy didn't enjoy the fighting, but the adventures and treasure? He loved those. His youngest apprentice liked seeing new places, enjoying the scenery and finding nice things for himself.

Loud laughter distracted him for a moment and he couldn't help but grin at the lively folk reading a newspaper in the corner of the bar. At least they weren't the only ones enjoying themselves then. He did notice the barkeep, an older woman, stir, a feeling of disapproval rocking through her.

"Everything alright?" Roger asked, startling her.

"Ah, yeah. Just these punks being jackasses," the woman rolled her eyes. "They keep mocking a young lady on a wanted poster, saying all the things they'd love to do to her and how she couldn't be that tough."

"Urgh, disgusting," Scopper scowled.

Roger grimaced. It was, people shouldn't treat others like that. You were meant to be respectful, kind, to somebody you wished to court. Like he was to his dearest Rouge. He loved showering her in gifts, spoiling her with flowers and chocolates and gold (even if that made Buggy cry at giving it away.) It made her happy, and he liked seeing her happy. He could picture her, even though, startled but accepting of the chocolates. How she'd sit down on the beach or the docks and snack on them, sometimes even being kind enough to offer him some.

Usually the ones with nuts. She didn't like those ones so much. Rouge loved caramel and fudge though so he never touched them.

.::.

"Captain's day dreaming again," Scooper sighed, watching the blush tingeing Roger's cheeks, how happily he was grinning.

"Not again," Shanks sighed.

"He looks like a teenage girl when he does that," Buggy agreed.

"Buggy, neither of us know that many teenage girls," Shanks pointed out.

"We did see them sometimes though."

Scopper decided to ignore their conversation. Unfortunately that led him to hearing the assholes in the corner.

" _I mean look at her. This is an obvious cry for attention. All alone on the seas, with those sexy outfits and her pretty face."_

" _Yeah, just needs a firm handling, that's all she'd want."_

" _We'd make her a proper pirate. I'd happily be her Captain."_

Scopper frowned. A woman, all alone on the seas? He grimaced. There was only one pirate he could think of who didn't have a crew.

The happy gushing behind him grew quiet and Scopper felt a chill run down his spine. A warning sign that something was wrong. That something or someone powerful was angry. Scopper blinked, then realised what was going on. He glanced over his shoulder only to see Roger climbing out his seat, his eyes burning.

"Roger-" Rayleigh tried.

Roger ignored him, simply began walking to the table in the corner. Scooper sighed, glancing over at the barkeep.

"Sorry about this," Scopper apologised.

.::.

Roger tried to tone down the anger, the sheer rage coursing through him. After all, these guys could be talking about someone else, if so he wouldn't kill them for it, it was still horrible so he'd beat them down and leave them a warning.

But, if they were talking about Rouge. They were dead.

"You guys seem to be having fun over here," Roger said. "Who is it you've been chatting so much about?"

"What's it to you?" one of them scowled, the one with missing teeth. It made him wonder if someone punched the shit before.

It would have been well deserved.

"Just curious."

The brunette held up the newspaper, smirking. "This beauty here."

Rouge's photo was grinning back at him.

"Ah," Roger grinned viciously. "Just as I thought."

He drew his sword and the three backed up immediately, scrambling out their chairs.

"W-Wait hold on now-"

"You can't be serious- I-It was just a bit of fun!"

"She's only a pirate!"

Roger sneered. "You see, I don't care if people insult me, but my friends? And even worse? The love of my life, the woman I adore with every ounce of my being? You don't mess with her. I won't let anybody mess with her while I still breathe!"

He let his haki roar, slamming straight into the trash before him. The rubbish that threatened Rouge, the light of his life, whose smile made him smile. How just seeing her made his heart race in joy.

He loved Portgas D. Rouge and he'd have nobody mock her.

.::.

Rayleigh had scooped up both Buggy and Shanks and dragged them outside, while Scopper carried out the barkeep. The screams errupted from inside, and the apprentices went pale. The barkeep fainted, and a shiver went down Rayleigh's spine.

"Dammit, Captain really needs to let these things slide off his back," Scopper complained. "It's not like those guys could have even laid a finger on Rouge-san."

"Yeah, but that's not how Captain works," Rayleigh sighed. "You insult someone he cares about and he'll end your life."

"So what happens if we start insulting each other?" Shanks tilted his head.

Buggy winced. "He'd beat us up?"

"Yeah but how badly. Would it just be a kick to our asses or will he beat us black and blue?"

"How should I know?" Buggy scowled.

Rayleigh chuckled. "Well, since he hasn't smacked either of you two I doubt he'd hit us at all."

"Yeah but we're kids," Shanks replied.

"He wouldn't hit us because we're still small," Buggy agreed.

Rayleigh thought about it for a moment, how nice his Captain was towards kids. It did make sense actually, now that they pointed it out.

His thoughts were interrupted by the bar collapsing behind him. Both Buggy and Shanks gaped, horrified while Scopper groaned.

"Well, it's a good thing the barkeep already fainted, because otherwise she'd be collapsing now."

Roger strolled out the rubble, now happy as anything, despite the blood coating his sword.

"Dammit, Captain! Look what you did, the poor barkeep won't be able to afford those repairs. Not when you destroyed the entire thing," Scopper complained.

Roger grinned. "I robbed them of all their money, so it's fine. I'll leave her some to cover the damage too."

"We don't have that much gold, Captain," Buggy sobbed. "You keep giving it away to Rouge or Whitebeard!"

"Oops," Roger winced.

"YES 'OOPS'!" Buggy snapped. "ACT MORE RESPONSIBLE DAMMIT!"

"Rayleigh! Buggy's telling me off," Roger pouted at him.

Bloody hell... A full grown adult... Pouting...

Rayleigh frowned. "He's right, Roger. Be more responsible."

"NO! I REFUSE! I HATE THAT WORD!" Roger complained. "Besides it was their own fault! Nobody insults you guys or Rouge or any of my friends. I won't have it!"

"You're acting like a child!" Buggy scolded.

"Yeah, we're the children here!" Shanks agreed.

Rayleigh shook his head. It was quite the crew he had gotten himself involved with, that was for sure, although the involvement wasn't really willing, considering Roger pretty much ambushed him.


	4. Pirate AU - Drinks

Rouge sighed. She had been enjoying a peaceful evening in Shakky's bar when a certain moron and his friends dropped in for a visit. Rayleigh must have been visiting his girlfriend, the very thought made her snort.

Shakky was in a relationship, she couldn't imagine Shakky being all romantic though, it was a weird thought. Just as weird as Rayleigh being in a relationship that wasn't involving Roger actually.

Roger was the one who made all the friends.

One of her most constant annoyance's actually.

"Rouge!" Roger whined, poking her arm again, for about the hundredth time now. "C'mon, don't ignore me!"

"I was sitting here, peacefully," Rouge gritted her teeth. "And then you dorks decided to come in here and ruin my peace and quiet."

"I want you to join my crew!" Roger insisted.

She slapped his hand away, earning a yelp. "No," she replied.

"No?" Roger pouted. "But we could go on so many amazing adventures together. Besides, you always spend your time alone."

"Because I like my privacy," Rouge huffed. "Besides, if I joined your crew I wouldn't be one of your rivals anymore. You'd only have Eddy left."

"Shiki doesn't count?" Shanks blinked.

"He's a loser," Rouge snorted, sipping at her cocktail. "Bastard can't even put up a good fight without an army."

"Harsh," Rayleigh winced.

"Fact," Rouge smirked.

"Lame excuses! Join my crew," Roger demanded.

"Oh shut it," Rouge snapped. "You and Edward keep passing gifts back and forth and rarely make any beli! I'm after gold, you idiot."

Normally she would have thrown a dagger to make her point- Heh, 'point', like on a dagger- But this was Shakky's bar and Shakky would beat the crap out of all of them for wrecking it in one of their many, many fights.

"Just kiss already," Shanks groaned.

"Yes!" Roger beamed.

"Try it and I'll slap you into next year," Rouge threatened.

Shanks has been hanging around Rayleigh and Shakky too much. Thrown into all their ewwy gooey romances. Yuck.

"But Rouge-" Roger whined.

Honestly, one of the most feared pirates about and he was whinging.

"No to the kiss and to joining your crew. Especially because you ruined my last plan. I was so close to raiding that Marine base without anyone even knowing I was there, but then you alerted Monkey D. Garp, and dragged me into your fight!" Rouge complained. "Do you know how hard it is to get rid of Garp once he's on your tail?"

"Incredibly difficult," Shakky mused.

"See?" Rouge huffed. "I didn't want that kind of attention! Moron!"

Rayleigh sighed. "Just feel lucky that Roger isn't dragging you on to his ship. He usually ignores 'no'."

"I'm supposed to wait for a lady to say 'yes'," Roger scratched his head. "I was told that by a barmaid once when she was teaching me how to interact with ladies. She also said I should shower her in gifts."

Rouge blinked. So that's why Roger kept leaving her flowers and chocolates after their fights. Her boat was full of them. Shakky chuckled, elbowing her lightly.

"How cute," she teased.

"Bleh," Rouge stuck her tongue out.

"Did you not sail out to look for any romance?" Shakky teased.

"The sea called to me, how could I resist?" Rouge grinned.

Roger smiled. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's even prettier on my island," Rouge admitted. "The ocean looks divine, and while it isn't wild and crazy it's so peaceful and relaxing."

"Will you show me it one day?" Roger asked.

"Maybe, but you'll have to pay me," Rouge winked.

"Rouge, I would give you all my gold, but my crew might mutiny," Roger admitted, and he winced when Buggy began screeching.

"I would be the first to! We'd starve without any gold!" Buggy snapped.

"Yeah! You moron!" Shanks agreed.

Roger whined. "They're bullying me again... Rayleigh..."

"You make yourself so easy to bully, Captain."

Rouge snorted. Roger really did.

"Now Rouge is laughing at me! I wanted her to think I was cool!" Roger complained.

"Roger, I never thought you were cool. You've always been a dork."

"If I buy you another cocktail will you say I'm amazing?" Roger asked.

Rouge smiled. "Sure."

"YES!" Roger cheered.

"But you're still a dork though."

Roger beamed. "I'm an amazing dork though! Improvement!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing these two, Roger is just an incredibly, powerful dork while Rouge is wondering why she is even here in the first place half the time xD
> 
> Sort of like Nami and Luffy actually... :D


	5. Time Travel AU - Marineford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the Time Travel AU. I've been playing about with this for a while now so I hope you all enjoy! This is where Rouge ends up getting chucked into the future by an enemy during a bar fight at Shakky's, and ends up being teleported twenty years into the future the day where Ace's execution is shown live. Obviously when Sengoku announces who Ace is to the whole world, Rouge kinda snaps...

Garp froze, then threw himself up on his feet, searching about wildly. Ace blinked up at him, his grandson who was chained and battered and about to be executed, and all Garp could do was let it be swift and as painless as possible.

That wasn't what had him on alert though, nor the fact that his youngest grandson was getting beaten up, yet still charging on forward.

No, what alarmed him was the vaguely familiar presence rushing towards Marineford, one he hadn't felt in twenty years.

Sengoku frowned. “Garp?”

Garp clutched at that old wound on his chest, the wound a certain pirate thief gave him. He could feel the anger, the sheer utter rage, more explosive than anything he had ever felt before, and from the way Whitebeard was shifting about across the battlefield from them, he could feel it too.

“I don't know how,” Garp said, dreading as the presence drew closer and closer, now from the centre of the plaza, that was frozen over. “But I feel a very familiar haki. It should be impossible... I saw her die...”

His eyes landed on Ace before flickering back to the frozen water.

Just in time for a whirlwind of energy to come crashing through it, tearing straight through the hundred Marines that had been standing there. A small figure climbed out the water, pushing their hair back with one hand and scowling as she eyed them up on the execution platform.

Garp's blood chilled.

Sengoku choked beside him and Ace let out a strangled whimper.

“Y'know, I didn't think being thrown into the future would piss me off so much. In fact, I thought it would have been quite fun,” Portgas D. Rouge sneered, her eyes burning. “But it appears I was wrong.”

She died. Garp remembered her dying, couldn't get her last moments out of his memories, as she cradled Ace, as the last of her strength left her, as the sunlight beamed in from behind her. He remembered her growing limp, remembered Ace's cries, confused and scared, and so tiny, as her haki died out completely.

So what the hell was she doing here? Looking as strong as ever?!

.::.

Whitebeard froze. Something that he very rarely ever did, but feeling that presence, despite the sheer rage bellowing from her, left him in shock. He remembered her vivre card turning into ash in his hands twenty years ago, remembering aching because his best friend was dead and he had no idea where she had been or how she had died at the time.

Until he had found out about Baterilla.

He was still making the Marines pay for that. All those women and all those children that they murdered, he was taking out the ones who had been there, retired or not, one by one. Because they had killed them and had gotten Rouge killed in doing so.

This wasn't his current time's Rouge though, she had just said as much herself. This one was far too young, looked like she was in her late twenties still, but it was such a relief. A relief to see her again, even if it was just one time.

It didn't matter that she looked ready to commit murder. All that mattered was that he could see Portgas D. Rouge again, and that made him laugh.

“Guarararara! Time travelling eh, Rouge?” Whitebeard grinned, throwing away the shock.

Because she was a D. and that explained everything.

“Hi, Eddy,” Rouge grinned, but there was still a burning anger behind her eyes, despite the cheer in her voice. “I hear we share a baby!”

He snorted. “We do indeed. I hope you're here to finally pay for you child support. He eats a lot.”

She looked so proud. “About as much as me?”

“Indeed!”

“Jeez, you've gotten old, Newgate,” Rouge teased. “You do remember I'm a thief right? I don't give people anything!”

“True, true,” Whitebeard chuckled, but turned the conversation serious.

Because his son was still up on that damned execution platform, aching, confused and terrified, and that made his blood boil.

“So, what brings you here?” he asked, despite knowing damn well why.

.::.

Rouge immediately looked over at the execution platform, and felt that strange, warm tenderness that had poked insistently at her the moment she had laid eyes on the child- her child- up on the platform. She felt a protective fury engulf her and could only wonder if this was what her mother felt with her whenever she got hurt.

If so, she had no idea how her mother had been so patient with her all these years.

“I'm here for my son,” Rouge finally announced, locking eyes with Ace's.

Grey eyes, those were her dad's, the wavy black hair was hers and he got her freckles, a dusting of them over his cheeks, and that made her gleeful. He had Roger's colours, but she had given Ace his looks.

She could feel all the terror and an instantly it locked on to a familiar haki, right on to Buggy whom was hiding far out the way, like the smart guy he was. He was full of terror at the ongoing war around him, although most of that terror was aimed her way now.

Terror and a strange bit of relief, which was actually rather sweet.

It would have made her smile normally, but Rouge was still too pissed off to.

“Men!” Sengoku howled. “This is the past version of Portgas D. Rouge, the woman who brought the Pirate King's son into the world!”

“Damn straight I did,” Rouge said, through gritted teeth.

Her and Roger had a baby. She hadn't even kissed Roger yet and here Ace was, her son, and that almost made her head spin.

“If we take her out here, then this Devil child will never have been born!” Sengoku yelled.

Devil child? They called her baby a devil child? Ace who was bringing her such contented feelings just looking at him? Who hadn't even spoken to her, and yet made her feel this unconditional love that made her want to almost weep in joy.

Sengoku just signed his death certificate.

But firstly, she had already felt everyone's haki here, and nobody was strong enough to take her on, the ones who had been were old gits now. The thought finally made her laugh.

.::.

Whitebeard gritted his teeth, if they killed Rouge now Ace would never be born, his best friend would never get to live out her life the way she wanted to. He raised his fist, gathering as much energy as possible, ready to do whatever it took to protect her from the Marines. He had already failed once and he refused to let it happen again!

A laugh startled him out of his thoughts.

He blinked, and watched as Rouge threw her head back, giggling so hard that there was a flush to her cheeks. She looked overjoyed, and that made him pause.

That was when Rouge's face, which had been warm and full of amusement, hardened, and she stepped forward.

A whirlwind of energy slammed through him, and he ached, he ached at feeling that old, familiar feeling of Rouge challenging the world to a fight, to dare them to try take her on. Her Conqueror's Haki bludgeoned the Marines, knocking hundreds down and out, and throwing the still somewhat awake on to their asses. There were only three people it didn't hit, the energy carefully passing round Ace, which Whitebeard understood, Ace's little brother and that red nose brat.

Ah, in Rouge's time Buggy was only still a child. It was probably reflex more than her being merciful in that case, because Rouge did not use her haki on children. Same for Straw Hat, he was still a little brat after all.

“You've obviously forgotten who I am, Sengoku, considering that you just told the world I was a simple village girl,” Rouge smirked, that devilish smirk, where you knew you fucked up. “Either that or I didn't put enough fear into you before I died, and that's something I intend to correct when I go back to my timeline.”

Whitebeard felt a rush of energy burn through him, and grinned at the thrill of being at Rouge's side again, of the lone, hotheaded pirate, who could slaughter through armies if she had wished to.

“It's funny. You're all scared of Roger. When it's me you should have been terrified of. Buggy, you keep that mushi on me! Got it?”

Instantly a hand with a recording den den mushi was beside her.

And with that, Rouge drew two swords, and two swords was when you knew Rouge was murderous, and that she was going to break everything.

Rouge attacked, and just like Roger and Whitebeard himself, she showed no mercy to those who messed with her family.

Blood scattered everywhere, bodies of the ranked Marines who had managed to keep to their feet, began to fall. The blood bath headed right for the execution platform, and then, right in the middle of a crowd, a whirlwind erupted, sending the Marines flying. Rouge was clearing the way, but Whitebeard remained where he was.

Whitebeard frowned. “Marco, pull your brothers out of there. Don't let them get in her way. Rouge is the type to cut people down and ask questions later.”

“I did that the moment she started looking pissed off yoi,” Marco admitted, coming down to perch on his shoulder.

“Good boy.”

“Only problem is, Ace's little brother is still marching forward with Jinbei,” Marco grimaced. “I need to head there-”

“She'll see the hat and halt,” Whitebeard replied. “She'll automatically think of Shanks.”

“True yoi.”

Rouge was creating a bloodbath, and it was slightly terrifying. Honestly he had forgotten how fast she was, that she had been known as the fastest out of their shared group of rivals. Whitebeard wasn't really worried about her getting hurt, she was in her prime, the time when Rouge could take on Roger if she was pissed off with him.

It didn't help that Roger was always rendered lovestruck and incapable of fighting back when faced with her. He just seemed to turn into jelly with a big goofy smile on his face.

Unless they were in an argument. Those had been rare but terrifying times.

Whitebeard usually just gave into Rouge's whims. They were always harmless to him and his family, and he didn't really enjoy fighting women. The only thing he would fight her for was his alcohol, because she didn't even like drinking it, she only wanted it because he wanted it.

Rouge was such a greedy brat.

He blinked at the sudden shining light and grumbled. That Kizaru brat was trying to shoot Rouge down, trying being the keyword, she dodged every single beam.

“The fuck did you just try to do, Borsalino? I remember you, you little shit. You keep filling my ship full of holes!” Rouge snarled, cutting straight through the brat's arm. “Give me that arm, you fucker!”

Marco winced. “I forgot how foul her language was.”

Whitebeard snorted. “The Marines should have known better than to try erase her deeds from history. That was a disaster from the beginning.”

Marco hummed. “Y'know Ace looks about ready to have a meltdown.”

Ace did look ready to faint. His son was pale and shaky and taking in deep breaths, staring wide eyed at where his mother, his blood splattered mother. Whitebeard grimaced, because of that fact that while Ace wasn't blood thirsty, he had inherited his mother's temper.

Sure, Ace got the stubbornness to never run away from Roger, but Ace had gotten his temper from his mother.

“Well, I'd say we'd get him down from there, but I don't want to send anyone Rouge's way,” Whitebeard admitted. “Unless it's you, you were a teen if I remember right at the time she was about?”

“Late teens yoi,” Marco agreed. “So you think she might have a soft spot for me?”

“Maybe.”

“That's not very reassuring, Pops.”

“I know and I'm sorry,” Whitebeard ruffled his hair.

Marco sighed, throwing a fond, yet frustrated look Ace's way. “I'll go see if I can grab him then while everyone is distracted. Garp's retreated after all.”

“A shame, I would have loved to tell Rouge it was Garp who took Ace,” Whitebeard grumbled.

But Marco was right, Garp was long gone, he couldn't even register him with his haki anymore. Which was a shame considering that he wanted to strangle Garp slowly for letting his own so-called grandson be beheaded right beside him. Ace might get upset but Ace really needed a better example of what a good family was, and getting rid of that bastard would help nicely.  
  
Or at least make Whitebeard feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garp is a mixed bag for me. I really don't like the fact that he chose duty over family, as I've always been a family first kinda person. So yeah... I always find it difficult to write him due to that because it drives me insane.


	6. Pirate AU - Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Rouge ended up on an island that had been abandoned by the Marines after they couldn't afford to pay the Heavenly tribute. They were getting hounded by slavers, bandits and pirates, but of course, Rouge stepped in the moment she saw this, and got rid of them all.

"Please, you might be our only hope. If you can place our island under your care we might be able to finally live in relative safety. We might be able to even keep the last of our women and children," the Mayor pleaded.

"All of this just because you can't pay the Heavenly tribute?" Rouge frowned, staring at the land, it was barren, the fields all wasted, and it made her blood boil.

The Marines had abandoned them, declared it loudly, and that had brought every nasty pirate, every slaver and bandit, right to Sharptop. There were hardly any children left, and most of them were kept hidden beneath the houses, to try keep them out of the slavers' claws. That made Rouge bloodthirsty, the idea of those kids, being forced to hide beneath the floorboards, cold and starving, all because the Marines refused to do their damn job.

"We've been left for dead," the Mayor admitted, his fists were shaking on his make-shift walking stick. "And I can't do anything about it. We tried fighting back, we only got beaten down and many of us were taken. I'm old, nobody wanted an old cripple, but they wanted the young, strong lads, and the young ladies. They wanted the children, our food, our gold, our water and supplies and whatever they could get their hands on, the outlaws took."

"And you want me to protect you?" Rouge raised a brow.

"Because you're the good sort of pirate. You came here for adventure, you said so yourself."

"And if I'm lying to you?"

"There would have been no point. You could wipe us out in a blink of an eye. You're worth over a billion beli."

Rouge nodded, and tilted her head back, draining her tankard with a few gulps. She slammed it off the ground and stood up, earning a nervous look.

"You do realise I am the lone pirate for a reason right?" Rouge scowled. "I'm a thief, and a liar. I sail the seas alone because I do not wish for the company of others, yet you ask me to protect you? I came here on a mere whim, yet you wish to ask a favour of me?"

The Mayor was trembling, but he held his ground, stared straight into her eyes, and nodded. Rouge couldn't help but grin, that was a ballsy move.

"Well then, where do I put my flag?" Rouge laughed.

.::.

" _You of all people are protecting an island?"_ Shakki's snail gaped at her.

"Yeah, well, I could feel the kids, they were all so scared," Rouge then snorted. "And the Mayor was so ballsy, I couldn't help but respect him for it. Not just anyone would ask an over billion beli wanted pirate to protect them."

" _You're furious, aren't you?"_

Rouge grasp tightened on the pommel of her sword, and she gritted her teeth. "I'm pissed. The Marines abandoned them, announced the fact to the entire world that they were doing so, and thus, fed this country to the vultures. Pirates, and bandits, and slavers raced to get here, to tear the women, men and children from their homes. They took their food, their people, and got nothing except a beating for it."

Her haki flared. "It pisses me off. So damn much."

Shakki chuckled softly. _"Two years ago you went out sailing for adventure, because the sea called to you. Now look at you, twenty-nine years old and taking an island under your wing."_

"For now."

" _For now?"_ the snail frowned.

"Monkey D. Dragon is still building up his Revolutionaries, but one day I believe he will be a force to reckon with, and when that day comes, I believe he will be able to save the islands like this one," Rouge said, her lips curling into a smirk. "I think a day will come, when they are going to fight the Celestial Dragons."

The snail paused, looking thoughtful. _"You really think they can pull it off?"_

"Not right now. No," Rouge mused. "Soon though, I believe it will be soon, and when that day comes I am going to laugh myself silly."

" _Until then you will protect the island?"_ Shakki asked.

"Eh, until I annoy Eddy into looking after it I suppose," Rouge said, leaning back against the wall.

She could still hear the party, the last few folk on the island had come together, only a few hundred folk, but they were celebrating, despite how tired they all must be.

Shakki laughed. _"Dumping your work load on to others again I see?"_

"I'm not exactly a fan of responsibility, and I get enough of that from Roger's antics, and I'm not even there to face them half the time," Rouge complained. "No wonder your lover boy is going grey."

Shakki cackled. _"Do you want to hear what they're up to now?"_

"The last time you told me Roger whined about it for weeks, because he wanted to be the one to tell me all about his adventure," Rouge reminded her. "So better not to."

" _Alright, fair enough. So, do you even know how to look after an island?"_

"Nope. I think we're all just guessing here. I gave them my flag, and my den den mushi's number. I'm just waiting around for a while, so they get a chance to sort themselves out."

" _You know once your rivals start realising you have an island they will attack it to lure you in,"_ Shakki warned.

"And I'll kick their asses off it."

" _Linlink's still pissed off that you ignored her last month."_

Rouge scowled. "She was bloody well pregnant. The idiot shouldn't be picking fights during a pregnancy, no matter how strong her body is! I'm strong and fast, and when riled up my temper can get the better of me."

" _I'm not arguing with you on that one. Linlin should know better by now you don't do things by half."_

"Exactly, and if she comes here pregnant, I really will get pissed off," Rouge grouched.

" _You're so defensive over children,"_ Shakki cooed. _"It's cute."_

"Urgh," Rouge groaned.

Shakki cackled. _"You'd be such an overprotective mum. You'd make such cute babies with Roger-"_

"I've not even kissed the bastard and you want me to have babies with him?!" Rouge snapped.

Shakki laughter grew louder.

" _I could finally be an auntie-"_

"Hell no! At least not from me. I'm still going on adventures!"

" _Besides Rouge, you've nearly kissed him-"_

"Shut up," Rouge scowled. "And I swear, if you keep giggling, I'm going to slap you into next year when I see you!"

She hung up when the laughter continued, groaning. Shakki was such a pest. Sure, she and Roger nearly kissed during their last date, their fourth proper date, because Rouge wanted to be asked, not told she was on one when she had only wanted to go out for drinks. It had taken Roger a lot of time to realise that he couldn't just tell her they were on a date, and not to demand a date.

Rayleigh probably had to help Roger figure out that he had to ask Rouge nicely to go on a date with him, or bribe her. Bribery worked well too.

She did love gold after all.


	7. Whitebeard AU - Baterilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where the Whitebeard Pirates raise Ace. Rouge doesn't like Roger's idea of Garp rescuing her and Ace, but decides to give it a go until the day the Marines arrive and start killing pregnant women and children. This won't be a MarcoxAce, story, in this Rouge is going to pretend Marco is Ace's father, to protect Ace's identity from the Marines after what happened on Baterilla.

"You're going to have Garp come here and take Ace and I away?" Rouge scowled at the snail.

" _Nobody would expect him,"_ Roger replied, the snail grinning happily. _"He won't let the Marines harm Ann or Ace, not simply for being born."_

"Monkey D. Garp?" Rouge growled. "The bastard who is one of the Marines who pisses me off the most for being a coward?"

" _He's not a coward. He's trying to fix thing from the inside-"_

"Coward!" Rouge spat. "If he wanted to fucking fix things then he'd stop people from being slaves! You know I despise the fact that you saved a Celestial Dragon and his slaves, I barely forgave you for that and yet you want me to hand my baby over to that snot nosed arrogant bastard?! Like hell!"

" _Rouge, darling, light of my life, love of my life-"_

"FUCK OFF WITH THAT SHIT!" Rouge screeched, ignoring her mother's yelp in the living room. "I'm dealing with this because as always you're a reckless moron. I don't care how desperate you are, I am not a damsel in distress!"

" _You... You kind of sound distressed right now..."_

Rouge twitched.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE THE SOURCE OF MY STRESS!"

" _I love you! Please still love me back? Even if I give you endless headaches?"_ Roger pleaded.

"I've been putting up with you for this long, dumbass. Of course I still love you," Rouge snorted.

The snail grinned. _"Okay! Well I'm gonna go get arrested and talk to Garp-"_

"LIKE HELL!"

" _Love you, bye Rouge!"_ Roger quickly hung up, squeaking out his love while Rouge sat there, fuming in her seat.

"Rouge?" Mother called softly, peeking her head round the corner.

"I want to kill the Pirate King," Rouge growled.

"I know, but first you should try to relax, for the baby's sake if not your own," Mother suggested.

"That moron..." Rouge sighed, slouching back in her chair. "No, this isn't the worst case scenario at least. If Shiki panics with Roger's..." she winced. "Roger's execution, then Shiki will attack Marineford. He'll be another added distraction. Nobody should know about me or the baby."

"And you can hide here for however long this takes," Mother agreed. "And you're strong enough to take on Garp. We know that by your bounty. If he tries and hurts you or my grandchild you can take him on."

"Then I'll wait. I'll wait and see how this all goes, and if this turns South I'm calling Eddy," Rouge said, nodding. "Edward Newgate won't let me down, he never has."

"Between that Roger fellow and that Shiki pirate, I think you should be safe," Mother smiled, placing a hand on Rouge's arm, gazing down hopefully at her belly. "And then you'll get to experience the same joy I had with you."

Rouge couldn't help but smile at that, and glanced down at where either Ace or Ann rested, placing her hand gently on her flat stomach. One day it would begin to grow, and one day she'd welcome her son or daughter into the word.

The thought made her grin.

Unfortunately a week later three Marine ships arrived, armed heavily with soldiers who began herding everyone out their homes for an announcement in the main square.

"Rouge," Mother called, her eyes hard. "I think you should go for a walk, you can make sure nobody can see you right?"

"Yep."

"Then go. I shall attend this gathering. Quickly now, darling, before the Marines see you."

.::.

Rouge came back later that night, seeing her mother hunched over a table, scowling darkly at the wall. The sight made her wince, because she, her mother was more of the type to be serious while her father had those sunshine smiles that lit up a whole room, but her mother rarely looked this angry.

"Mother?"

"Calling my grandchild a little devil," Mother growled. "I should have snapped their necks."

"You're not that much of a fighter," Rouge reminded her, going for the kettle. She fixed them both up a cup of tea and handed the warm cup to her mother, before going to sit down at her side. "So, the Marines know about my baby?"

"Someone must have seen your Roger here," Mother grimaced. "They must have spilled, and now the Marines are taking every newborn, every young child, and every pregnant woman they can find. The moment the announcement for the 'devil child' ended they started herding the obviously pregnant women to the hospital. The doctors, nurses, midwives, they were all taken into custody. I even heard that a few resisted and were shot dead for it."

Rouge blanked, then blanched.

"They were just protecting their patients..." she faltered. "And how... How are they going to test who-"

"They have some of Roger's blood, but, that's for the older children," Mother softened, grasping her hand tightly. "The newborns and pregnant women... They will be... The word they used is 'terminated', as a 'precaution', they said. Not even the nobles are getting away, of course they are getting Roger's blood tested on them though."

Rouge's hatred for the Marines spiked. Garp was supposed to take care of her, Roger has asked him too, but that bastard was apart of all this. Murderer, murderers, their 'heroes' were murderers. She could kill them, normally she could have, but now Rouge had more responsibilities than to herself. Ann or Ace could die in such a fight, and she refused to let that happen, no matter what.

She needed help.

"I need to call Eddy," Rouge threw herself up to her feet, heading straight for her room. She pulled out her bag from the floorboards and grabbed her snail, before heading back to the kitchen.

"Eddy? That's the Whitebeard fellow right?"

"Yeah. I trust him, with myself, and with my baby," Rouge said, ringing the snail.

But it was instantly blocked and she froze, realisation hitting her like a brick. Her mother shared the same look, pale and horrified. The Marines had blocked all outside communications. They were trapped on Baterilla.

"W-We keep you in the basement. Hidden deep beneath the earth-" Mother tried.

"That won't work on someone with strong observation haki," Rouge snapped, clenching her fists. "However, if I don't look pregnant-"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, baby," Rouge stroked her stomach. "But you have to wait. I have to make you wait, with all my willpower. I'll keep you safe and hidden."

"Rouge, that... You'd be holding a baby within your body for an extra nine months. Those Marines aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

"Then I'll do it. I'll do it until I can either get through to Eddy or until the Marines fuck off. They will not have my baby."

Six months passed, and her entire body ached, but that was when a miracle happened. The men of the island had managed to amass their own raid on the Marine ships, they had charged the three ships, intending to destroy one of the generators keeping the snails from contacting the outside world. She had heard the battle cries from her small house on the hill, secluded away from the rest of the village, and understood that these were the men who had watched wives, daughters and mothers be murdered all because the Marines thought Roger's child deserved to die.

The thought made her tear up, but she had grip her snail tightly, letting it ring again, and again, and again, ignoring every rejection until finally she heard an explosion, and her snail continued ringing. Her heart raced, and her hands shook, but finally she heard it get answered, and nearly sobbed in relief when Whitebeard's voice echoed in her ears.

" _Who is disturbing me during my son's birthday party?"_


	8. Pirate AU - Jewels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rouge has been hearing about legendary jewel that she's really wanting to have, so decides to invade someone's manor, during a masquerade ball, because there is a rumour that they have it.
> 
> Also I hope everyone had a great Christmas. Times are difficult, so it's good to try enjoy what we can, and I hope you all managed to. I doubt there will be another update for this story collection until 2021, so if there is not, have a Happy New Year when it comes! xx

Rouge slipped off her heels, walking deeper into the private study. It was empty, the manor's owner was downstairs, entertaining his guests, which gave her plenty of time to search for her prize.

There was meant to be a golden diamond that had fallen from the sky itself, with a fire sealed within it that still flickered, in the manor. The guard she had coaxed the information from, with a generous helping of alcohol and sweet talk, had told her his master kept it in his private study.

"Big place," Rouge murmured, glancing about.

The study was huge, with golden carved walls and highly detailed painted ceiling. There were jewels everywhere, all within their own cases, and it was making Rouge's hands twitch in the need to admire them, to stroke her fingers over their smooth surfaces, to watch the twinkle in their colours as the light hit them.

If she had time, she would collect them too, but first, was the true prize. Because she hungered for that golden diamond with a fire within it. The tale of the falling diamond had made her itch, in the need to have it.

It sat right on the desk, held up with some kind of metal structure. She went in close to examine it but found there was no traps. Something nagged in the back of her head, her senses felt off, and Rouge took off her mask, because it had been a masquerade party, and tossed it at the diamond.

The mask went straight through it.

The room around her shimmered and she froze when a clap echoed throughout the room. The golden carved walls and the painted ceilings disappeared, revealing a plain white room, with thick, heavy walls that surrounded her in all sides.

The door was gone.

There was a glass window high up on the wall, and a man stood there, the nobleman from the ball. He had a smug smirk on his face and it really gave Rouge the urge to punch it clean off. Especially because there was obviously no jewels here for her.

"You caught on rather quickly. I was hoping you'd reach for that jewel, it would have automatically unleashed the shackles I wanted to trap you in," the nobleman said, smiling pleasantly.

Rouge raised a brow. "Uh huh, so, you're an illusionist then?"

"Indeed," the man bowed his head. "You may call me Troxen, and I am here to acquire a certain subjects of interests."

Rouge snorted. "Certain subjects of interest? That narrows it down. So, bounty hunter or slaver?"

The man's nose wrinkled. "Both titles sound rather... Brutish. I prefer to simply remain an attendant, and there is a price on your head. You see many have heard of your beauty-"

Rouge couldn't help but grin. She did like being complimented, that was for sure.

"And I can see why, considering you came here, all dressed up like a noblewoman herself, and not some thuggish pirate."

She had tried to look the part. So she had brought out a fancy dress for the masquerade ball. Apparently it hadn't been worth the time and effort though.

"As much as I enjoy being complimented," Rouge drawled. "I do wonder if there was any jewels at all? Not even that lovely diamond I've been searching for?"

"I have heard of the legends but alas, I have never seen such a diamond," the man said. "My apologises for the trickery. I had to lure you here somehow."

"Fair enough," Rouge sighed, walking towards a wall. "But that does rather annoy me though, I was meant to be meeting up with some friends after all."

Her and Eddy where supposed to be meeting up for drinks.

"You have no swords on you, so there is no escape. I wanted to enjoy a chat with you before I had you rendered incapable of speech or movement, and I believe since you're growing restless that time is now."

"No swords?" Rouge hummed, bracing her feet and throwing her fist back.

She darkened it with haki and grinned, throwing all her strength into the punch. Immediately the wall shattered into pieces, crumbling into the hallway now before her. She heard a screech of horror and laughed as she stepped out.

.::.

Whitebeard snorted into his drink. "They always forget that you got into a fist fight with Linlin."

She had, of course, told Whitebeard of her little adventure, and he looked completely amused. His eyes bright, and his grin wide. They had met up straight after her failed robbery, at an island where Whitebeard's sons were currently roaming about, partying and drinking.

"I don't think anyone even knows about that except you!" Rouge laughed. "I don't think she's even told any of her kids, it was great fun."

"Then you found out she was pregnant and went off in a huff," he reminded her.

Rouge scowled. "Urgh, don't remind me. I went through so many territories and ate all their supplies in revenge for that, and when she went on that rampage afterwards I knocked her out for a week. That dumbass."

"Yes, but then you had to fight Pespero and he pissed you off for 'being a creepy little shit', right?"

"I prefer Katakuri," Rouge huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think most people do."

Rouge grinned. "But still, the guy was so horrified, I thought he shat himself!"

"So what happened next? Did he try and fight you?"

"Nope, just kept screeching and panicking. I hate slavers though so I found him, and crushed his neck."

"Charming," Whitebeard snorted.

"I didn't have my swords," Rouge sighed. "I had to use my hands!"

"Guararara, you look so offended!"

"I took the time to get into a fancy, uppity dress and he wastes it all!" Rouge complained, slouching in her chair. "The bastard."

"You should have taken a photo. Roger would have paid you for it."

Crap. He would have too.

"Dammit!" Rouge cursed. "Why didn't I think of that?"


	9. Time Travel AU - Portgas D. Rouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has everybody seen the One Piece world character voting that's out now? You can vote on it once a day, but it's so hard to pick who I want to vote each time xD So far I've picked Ace, Vivi and Nami. The problem is, there are many characters I love, so, oh dear o.o Who have you all voted for so far, if you have? I know one thing, I must pick Rouge at least once :D
> 
> Also, I hope you all managed to enjoy the start of 2021 so far :)

Ace had no idea what was happening. He wasn't sure if maybe he was still suffering from a concussion, passed out, or dead. His narcolepsy might have knocked him out of sheer sympathy and good timing. That would have been nice actually, it meant he wouldn't have to deal with any of this.

His grandpa was long gone, he had went white, then disappeared from the execution platform, as if the devil himself was on his heels. Ace couldn't help but throw a desperate look up at Sengoku.

"What's going on?" Ace asked, cursing how small his voice sounded.

He sounded like a terrified child.

He felt like one to be honest. He had accepted all this, yet his family had shown up, all ready to rescue him, and that had baffled him. After all Ace had been the one who rushed off, had been the one to fail to defeat Teach, and failed to avenge Thatch.

They should have left him to die, but they didn't.

Then Luffy had arrived, his insane little brother, who looked so badly hurt, who should have been resting and recovering from his injures. It also worried Ace that Luffy had none of his crew mates around, that it was Buggy and Crocodile and all those other prisoners helping him.

Oars had fallen, Squard had stabbed Pops, all because of Ace.

Then all of a sudden his grandpa had freaked out, and a face Ace had only seen in the Wanted Poster his father had ever so carefully gave him years ago, had emerged from the ice itself.

He didn't understand how his mother could be here. Why she was fighting for him.

He didn't deserve it. He killed her, he killed her by being born.

"Don't let her scare you men. Fight back, take her down!" Sengoku howled. "She is just one woman!"

Ace was going to get her killed. Again.

He couldn't stop shaking and his head was pounding and he felt sick. He hadn't eaten in days though, so thankfully there was nothing in his stomach to make him vomit. If everything just stopped he could breathe for a moment, and gather himself.

But no, there was still so much fighting and all he could do was watch, all because he was a weak fool. All because he was the son of Roger, that damn monster.

Yet his mother hadn't been upset, she had been angry, and not even at him. She had said everybody should have been scared of her, not Roger.

Nothing made any sense. Nothing.

He didn't know what was going on and felt close to just breaking down and crying again.

.::.

Sengoku was fucking dead. Ace was up there next to him, ready to break down and all that bastard was doing was throwing his men at her. Rouge crushed Onigumo's neck, tossing him aside, ignoring his choked gasps. He had tried to restrain her while she was distracted with Borsalino, and well, he was paying for it now.

So was Borsalino, he wouldn't be rushing back to confront her anytime soon.

"Hibiscus Rouge," a man called.

She glanced back, seeing piercing golden eyes.

"Yes?"

"I must issue you a challenge, as the lone pirate of the seas, you were the best of the swordsmen in your era. I am now the best in mine," the man said, drawing his blade.

Rouge raised a brow. "And who are you exactly?"

"Dracule Mihawk."

"Well Mihawk, I have no patience to entertain your curiosity at the moment. So don't bug me."

Mihawk's energy flickered and he raised his sword. "This is the best moment. You are in a high risk situation, I wish to see your reaction-"

"Vista!" Rouge called.

Instantly Vista was there, attacking Mihawk who scowled.

"My apologises, but Rouge-san has made herself rather clear that she has no time for you!" Vista said.

Rouge nodded Vista's way, and moved on, stepping off the ice and into the plaza, working on clearing herself a path once more. Idiots kept getting in between her and Ace, and it was really pissing her off.

.::.

"Put up the containing wall! That might buy us some time!" Sengoku barked.

Tsuru's snail frowned. _"I doubt that will do anything now. The girl's in the plaza."_

"Hibiscus will be alone. Akainu will concentrate on drowning the Whitebeard pirates while the rest of us deal with Portgas D. Rouge."

.::.

Ace wanted to scream, just beg them all to stop, but at the same time he couldn't speak. He was so grateful that they loved him, that they wanted him back so badly that his family were fighting for him, even his mother.

He was so conflicted, so confused, and he didn't know what to do or what to think.

His death would be better for everyone, he was the son of Roger, and yet, his family were still fighting for him.

Ace shuddered when the wall went up, leaving his mother alone on their side of the wall, with thousands of soldiers.

Yet she didn't look scared, she looked pissed.

.::.

"Fuckers blocked Eddy off!" Rouge spat.

"That should be your least concern, Hibiscus Rouge!" a random cape guy sneered.

She broke his neck and snarled, marching into the army, and let out a blast of haki, filled with pure, and utter hatred.

The Marines were dead. They were so fucking dead. She'd tear them all apart, rip their heads off, toss them about for fun, and free her son. If Rouge got send back now, Roger would be horrified, because she was getting covered in blood.

She paused. _Oh shit_ , Roger had been there when she had gotten thrown out of time. _He was going to be pissed._

Edward interrupted her thoughts, because she felt the blast of energy against her back, and sighed, bracing her feet. Her hair was a god damn mess by this point. Seriously, a bloody, tangled mess. She'd probably have to steal Izo, and get him to fix it after this was all said and done.


	10. Whitebeard AU - Making Plans

Whitebeard frowned, the snail was smiling shakily, looking so relieved. He was about to speak, to demand who it was again, when the other spoke up first.

" _Eddy-"_

"Rouge?" Whitebeard frowned. He and Marco shared a look, Marco who was keeping him company today at his chair. "I haven't heard from you in ages. Are you alright?"

" _No. I need your help."_

He froze. Because Rouge never asked for help. She would never in a million years, and yet here she was, asking him. Whitebeard nodded, and calculated how big this threat of, and how it would take to summon all his sons and daughters into battle. Whatever Rouge needed help with, whatever had her sounding so scared, he would pulverise it.

"Just tell me what you need and I'll be there."

" _It's much more complicated than what you think. It's also private. Who is with you right now?"_

"I'm out on deck with Marco by my side. I'll move to my room."

" _He's a clever guy. He can come too."_

Marco looked surprised, but nodded. They retreated quickly into his room, and Whitebeard sat down on his bed.

"Tell me everything, Rouge."

" _I don't know how much time I have. I'm on Baterilla, and the Marines are swarming it. They heard rumours that Roger looked 'fatherly' and are murdering pregnant women and children. Any who have even a slight resemblance of Roger."_

Whitebeard's blood boiled, and his son paled. Flames flared on his son's shoulders, and he gritted his teeth.

" _The only reason I can talk to you right now is because some of the men destroyed the communications blockage,"_ Rouge continued, breathing shakily. _"Eddy, I'm six months pregnant, and I've been hiding it with my haki."_

Whitebeard froze, and then it clocked on.

"Rouge, you're going to get yourself killed doing that, my girl."

" _I won't let them have my baby. I can't do anything to stop them. I can't risk my child. He said he was going to tell Garp about me, before the execution, but there has been no sign of the idiot. Truth be told, I don't even want him to come get me. The bastard's organisation is doing all this, and I'll never forgive them. I've known these people all my damn life."_

"I'm coming. Right now, but I'm deep within New World," Whitebeard growled. "It'll take me months, and with all my territories-"

" _I know..."_ Rouge whispered, her voice choked up. The snail shook lightly, and tears burned it's eyes. It made his blood boil, almost made him see red. _"I won't let them have my baby though. I'll die before they take my kid."_

Whitebeard hadn't felt this angry in years. That Rouge was so scared and anxious, Hibiscus Rouge, the lone pirate, was terrified, and asking him for help. Marco threw him a horrified look, and that made his jaw clench.

"Rouge! I'm coming for you. I promise, I promise, as a pirate of the seas, I will come for you!" he yelled, but then, softened his voice. "But you have to hold on, because I'm deep within New World, and I'm sorry to ask you to-"

The snail's eyes hardened, despite the tears. _"I will."_

"I... I have a suggestion yoi," Marco said, grimacing. "But, Rouge, I doubt you're going to like it."

" _Doesn't matter. You're a smart guy, Marco, and I value you're opinion. So please, tell me."_

That made Marco smile, and he nodded. "Alright, Rouge, we all know that Roger cannot be the father of your child. Not if you want them to live as long as life as possible."

" _Okay?"_ Rouge choked out, breathing in deeply. _"Then what are you suggesting?"_

Marco winced, throwing him a desperate look, but Whitebeard didn't know what his idea was. So, with a smile, he gestured for Marco to continue, picking up his tankard again. He really needed a drink after all.

"You are known to be friends, or allies, depending on how you see it, with two pirate crews yoi. One of them was Roger's, but the other is us. I think you should make it clear that the baby came from a member of the Whitebeard pirates."

Whitebeard choked on his drink.

There were two ways Rouge could take this, she could be offended, but laugh it off, or she could be offended, and pummel his son. He would have to defend his child, but he couldn't fight Rouge back, not while she was pregnant.

He would need a heavy bribe. A big, fat, heavy bribe to sooth her.

" _Actually,"_ Rouge began. _"That sounds like a good idea."_

Whitebeard choked again, pounding on his chest. Rouge agreed with it? Rouge of all people agreed with that plan?

Was it the hormones making her this reasonable?

He wasn't sure, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

" _But, the problem is, I'm stuck here. For who knows how long-"_

"And..." Marco grimaced. "And that is why it might have to be me yoi."

Whitebeard blanked.

" _Oh, wait, yeah. That makes sense,"_ Rouge admitted. _"You can fly here."_

Whitebeard chuckled. "Guarararara, my son is finally getting a pretty girlfriend, huh? How amusing."

Marco rolled his eyes. "I can fly over, and keep Rouge steady with my healing abilities while she holds back the pregnancy. Because for this to work, we have to make the Marines think Rouge and I have been together for some time, and that her pregnancy timeline won't match in at all with Roger and his death."

" _It's a good idea, but Marco. This is really risky. It's also a big responsibility. Are you sure about this?"_

"We can easily argue later on and 'split up' publicly yoi."

" _True, but_ _you will still need to be a father if the little one and I are to remain on the Moby Dick. It won't look good if you suddenly just start getting called 'Uncle Marco' by someone who is meant to be your child."_

"Guarararara, you're going to be a daddy!" Whitebeard laughed. "And I'm finally going to have my daughter."

" _Wait, what?"_ Rouge choked.

"You heard me," Whitebeard grinned. "You're going to be my daughter now."

" _...Well... Shit..."_

"Guarararara!"


	11. Pirate AU - Red Leg Zeff

Early that morning Zeff had a horrible feeling something powerful was heading their way. He had told his men to prepare, but that didn't help save them from the onslaught that attacked them.

Or at least, their food supply.

Zeff kept cooking. Hibiscus Rouge, his number one hassle in life, was munching down his food supply again. He kept cooking for her though, because she always complimented his cooking, and was so eager to try all his dishes, no matter what he new flavours he tried. Most of his crew would cower away when he started experimenting.

"Captain, the guys have been telling me rumours that you..." the new recruit's gaze raced from him to Rouge. "That you two..."

Zeff checked, and yes, Rouge was distracted. He grimaced, and nodded.

The recruit's mouth fell open, and Zeff snorted. A year ago, when Rouge's bounty hadn't been fighting it's way up to the likes of Whitebeard's and Roger's, he had met her. She had been sulking, her stomach growling loudly, so Zeff took her out for dinner. He had complained about being able to cook better, while she told him stories of New World, the adventures she had been on. He told Rouge about his own, and even confided in her his desire to find All Blue. He had expected her to laugh, but instead the woman looked delighted.

That night they had drank way too much, and spent the night together in his room. He had cooked them breakfast, and they both admitted it had been fun, but a fling. Zeff had been so relieved, because he couldn't imagine trying to feed Rouge if they had ever became lovers.

Although, despite them not being lovers, he still ended up cooking her food anyway. Zeff had no idea how that worked out, but apparently it did.

One time he had Roger himself pull up to his ship, and threatened to murder him if he ever so much as sent Rouge flowers. Zeff had been ready to throw himself overboard, to tell his men to abandon ship when Roger had raised his sword, only for Roger's First Mate to tackle him, yelling at him.

Zeff had never sailed a ship faster in his life.

Rouge had laughed herself silly when he told her.

.::.

**Meanwhile in Dressrosa:**

Roger huffed. "You should have let me kill him."

Rayleigh sighed. "You do this every time Rouge spends a night with someone. Man or woman."

"Yes, but I'm the best of all of them, Rayleigh!" Roger complained. "I'm the only one allowed to buy her flowers!"

"Says who?"

"Me!"

"You're being selfish again."

"You're being selfish, Rayleigh!"

"The last time you did this, she booted you into a tree for messing with 'her chef' again," Buggy said, nudging his Captain's leg. "Now can you move? I'm moping the floor."

"Blondie's moustache might be cooler than mine," Roger said, stepping out the way, earning a 'thank you'. "But I'm the only one who steals jewels, get Rouge flowers, candles, chocolates, or any other gifts she might like!"

"I still don't get how you know when Rouge is with something."

"The voices tell me."

Rayleigh winced. "Yes, and listening to random voices is always a good thing."

It was sarcastic, but obviously his Captain didn't get it.

"Yes, and right now she's with that damn blonde again! I bet he's cooking for her too..." Roger complained. "If he cooked for me instead of running away every time he see's our ship, I might have forgiven him by now."

"He runs from our ship because the first time you met, you tried to kill him," Rayleigh sighed.

"It was only a swing from my sword coated in haki," Roger huffed.

"Yes, and that kills most people."


End file.
